Best Friends, With An Added Benefit
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So Jackson goes to his best freind's house to chill out and unwind, when he finds out Danny cancelled his one night stand for him he jokes with him, Danny knows his best friend would freak out and tells him this which then turns into a dare...that leads to something else...and maybe just maybe they like it enough to do it again?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so my first attempt at a Danny and Jackson, lol because I'm a Danny fan wooh even though he's not shown much in season one of Teen Wolf.

I'm getting my feel for them so I hope it's not too bad.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Best Friend With An Added Benefit.

Jackson placed the beers on the coffee table as he flopped down on the couch in Danny's house and picked up the remote flicking through the channels knowing something good should be on it was Friday night. He ditched Lydia wanting a night of rest from the headache that she was; the fucking women played him like a yoyo so he got his own back and turned the tables playing her like a yoyo, so far it had more cons then pros but he didn't care. So he came to his best friend's house to kick back and unwind since Danny's parents where away for the night he bought beer to help him unwind a little faster.

Danny sat next to his best friend and leaned forward picking up a beer "What we watching." He glanced at Jackson who just shrugged one shoulder before flicking through the channels "Tough weak." He knew what week Jackson had they spent it together. Jackson grinned "You're a dick, you know that." He looked at Danny before returning to the TV "I hate the games Lydia plays maybe it's time to call it."

"Right." Danny murmured the word against his bottle neck as he tipped it up taking a sip knowing Jackson never call it quits where she was concerned, he knew he had no right to be angry but he cared more than he should and he didn't like the way they behaved with each other. Jackson could come across as a prick or ass but that was because he didn't allow people to see the right side of him yet Danny knew the real him and when he was around Lydia they rubbed each other the wrong way.

Jackson exhaled "Just don't, I get enough shit alright and I'm being serious it's just way too much to be dealing with." He fiddled with the beer cap before tossing it on the table and sipping his beer only to turn his face looking at Danny.

"Sorry and if you need to talk I'm here." He said the words before looking back at the TV "Want to get pizza." Danny slid his hand in his pocket feeling for his phone but felt something else. Jackson frowned as he watched Danny toss the condom on the table "Why do you have that." He looked at his best friend while smiling and frowning at the same time.

Was Danny getting some booty tonight?

Danny shrugged one shoulder "Why wouldn't I have one, I'm a guy and I have sex." He watched Jackson roll his eyes while sipping from his bottle of beer and noticed the way his throat worked as he took a long drink. Damn he needed to get laid which he would of tonight if Jackson hadn't called last minute asking to come over with that certain tone of voice, Danny couldn't say no because if he did Jackson would go somewhere else to drink, alone.

So he cancelled his date…ok so cancelled his one night stand for his best friend, Danny knew he was an idiot for passing sex up instead choosing his best friend when Jackson would have took the sex but hey….this was him.

Jackson snorted "I know that but why would you have one when I was coming over" he raised one eyebrow as he smirked "Planning on putting the moves on me." He grinned Danny choked on his beer "I'm messing, you had a date didn't." he watched his best friend shake his head.

Danny groaned "Fine but they cancelled no biggie." he was playing the 'they ditched me' card hoping Jackson bought it, he knew he didn't when his best friend just murmured 'Ugh huh' while giving him a look.

He dropped one hand to Danny's thigh curving his fingers over it and squeezed as he joked "You want me to help you out." Jackson grinned when Danny choked again on his beer.

Danny coughed before speaking "Jackson you would freak out, you get snarly when you see gay people coming." He wiped at the beer on his chin looking at Jackson who frowned at him "Don't say you wouldn't because you would."

Jackson shook his head "Kiss me, I dare you to." He didn't freak out or get snarly, he had no problem with gay people….it was juts people in general and lately it seemed to be a certain crowd…..Scott, Stiles and Permantly scowling face Derek.

Danny did a double take "Are you drunk" he took his best friends beer bottle and placed both on the table before looking at Jackson "Where you drinking before you got here?" he was going to kill the shorter man if he had.

Jackson shook his head "You know I haven't and don't change the subject." he tipped his chin up in a challenge "Come on, I dare you and we will see who really freaks out."

Danny had no idea why Jackson was pushing for this but he shook his head yet Jackson just kept on going winding him up which he know Danny hated…

"You're scared aren't you afraid you might like it too much or aren't you really gay, which is it I bet your afraid I'll kick your ass after" Jackson held his hands up "I won't, promise or are you intimidated by how good looking I am."

…he could kick Jackson's ass and they both knew it and no he wasn't scared yet Jackson just kept on going till he lost it and gripped the man face and slanted his lips over Jackson, he watched his best friends eyes widen but he didn't stop.

Jackson stared at Danny as a tongue traced the seam of his mouth asking for entrance, he didn't think he just parted his lips allowing Danny's tongue to slide against his before engaging in a tongue battle. Danny swallowed Jackson's groan as he dominated the kiss and found his head tilting to deep the kiss as Jackson tipped his back slightly, he had no idea what was going on but he found his body moving closer.

Jackson felt a thigh brush his and dropped his hand to it as he sucked on his best friends tongue, he went to break the kiss needing air but found a hand on the back of his head stopping him as lips claimed his again. Danny wasn't ready for this to end even though he knew it had to so he gripped Jackson's jaw as he thrust his tongue into the shorter man's mouth taking the time to explore and kiss him skilfully before pulling back.

Danny dropped his eyes to Jackson's lips feeling his brows draw together, this was wrong wasn't it? Jackson wasn't gay and his best friend which meant boundaries that he shouldn't cross because there was almost no coming back from it however that kiss had a spark to it.

There was no denying it.

He gazed at Danny's mouth, this was wrong he wasn't gay yet for some reasons he found himself liking the kiss when he should….shouldn't he? Jackson felt his brows drawing low as confusion grew but all he could focus on was the warm puffs of air caressing his slightly wet lips, maybe he should kiss him again?

The thought added to the confusion because he felt like he did but this was his best friend who he cared for yet he was curious and as we all know curiosity does get the better of us but did he really want to do stuff with Danny….a man?

Jackson loved women, he had many of them but not once had they stirred this reaction from him which had him swallowing hard as he opened his eyes to see Danny stirring back with his own questions in his eyes.

What would happen after this? Danny didn't want to ruin this friendship it meant a lot to him but would it be the same if they did or even didn't do this, he already kissed the man who was straight and he hadn't freaked out or hit him.

So that was good right wasn't it?

Jackson closed his eyes again, he didn't want to think about anything not Lydia, or Derek and Scott with all the weirdness, or why he felt turned on with Danny, his best friend, of all people.

Fuck it.

He just tipped his face up closing the distance between their lips as he moved his hand to grip the taller man's face pulling him closer as he parted his lips to run his tongue over Danny's.

Damn, did he do this or not? Danny didn't think any further than that he just reacted and gripped Jackson's wrist pulling them from his face as he pushed the other man back down on the couch, he parted his lips to brush his tongue against Jackson's. He groaned at the feeling of Danny's weight over him it was different from what he was use to but not in a bad way, he tried to free his wrist but the taller man didn't release them so he lifted his leg.

Danny groaned as legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer until he was flush with Jackson, he deepened the kiss as he rocked his hips slowly feeling legs tighten around his waist and groaned. Jackson moved his arm wanting his wrists free yet Danny held fast so he broke the kiss to take into air as he stared at the other man "Let go." He whispered the words as he rocked his hips in answer and tipped his head back.

Danny ghosted the tip of his tongue up Jackson's working throat feeling the groan escaping the shorter man and pressed his wrists harder against the couch before sucking on Jackson's Adam's apple. His hips rocked a little faster as he sucked in a breath as a tongue rubbed over his throat creating a delicious sensation "Let go." Jackson groaned the words as he flexed his fingers before pulling on his arms.

No if he let go this was going somewhere they couldn't get back from, Danny moved his lips up to nip at Jackson's chin before claiming his mouth again as he ground his hips down into Jackson feeling legs squeezing him tighter in response. He pulled on his arms hard yet those fingers held fast making Jackson groan before biting down on Danny's bottom lip hard enough making the other man gasp as one set of fingers went lax. Damn he tried to grip Jackson's wrist again but the man wound his arm over his neck to thread in his hair before pulling tight, Danny panted into the shorter man's mouth as he ground his hips harder watching eyes closing.

He didn't know why Danny wouldn't let him go but Jackson would break his grip one way or the other, he pulled on dark hair as he trailed his lips over a strong jaw line to nip at the flesh before sucking on it and pulled on his arm again. Danny pushed Jackson's t-shirt up feeling muscles pulled taunt as he skimmed his fingers up to flick one fingertip against his nipple, he felt Jackson jerk against him in surprise. He swallowed hard as fingers pinched his nipple "Danny." Jackson groaned his best friend's name softly as he pulled his arm down feeling fingers ease their hold, he pulled again as he kissed the other man.

Danny slid his hand around Jackson's chest to span his fingers wide on a flexing back and ran his hand up the arch of his best friend's back feeling his fingers easing their hold; he sucked on the man's top lip before releasing his wrist. Jackson stared at Danny as hands pushed his t-shirt further up before sliding under his back, he arched upwards watching as Danny dropped his head to press a kiss to his clavicle before a tongue dipped in it. Danny pushed the t-shirt higher as he moved his lips down dropping kisses to the flesh but flicked his tongue out as he drew a line across Jackson's chest until he reached a hardened nipple.

Jackson felt his breath catch as a tongue circled his nipple before flicking over it "Fuck." He tightened his fingers in dark hair as he rocked his hips up and when teeth bit down on his nipple he jerked against the taller man. Danny smirked blowing on the nipple as he pinched the neglected nub before rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, who knew Jackson would be sensitive with his nipples but then again he probably never had them play with. He moved his hands to the broad back and fisted Danny's t-shirt starting to pull it up then over the taller man's head to drop it to the floor, Jackson moved his eyes down the defined chest feeling excitement shoot through him.

Danny came back over Jackson as hands gripped his biceps pulling him as their mouths crashed back together, he had no idea why this was turning rough but he liked it and moved his hands to grip Jackson's t-shirt before pulling it off. He parted their lips for only a second as the material was tugged over his head before grabbing Danny's face pulling him back as he rolled his hips up wanting more and skimmed his hands down to the taller man's waist. Danny bit down on Jackson's bottom lip as he pushed him down onto the couch and gripped his face with one hand moving his thumb under the shorter man's jaw before tipping Jackson's face up exposing more skin.

Jackson gasped as teeth sank into his neck before lips sucked on the hurt; he unfastened the jeans and gripped the opened edges before pushing them down as he turned his head claiming Danny's lips again before sliding his fingers in. His breath caught in his mouth when fingers brushed the head of his cock before two fingertips slid down to the base, Danny opened his eyes to see Jackson smirking and groaned before fastening their lips back together.

He pushed the jeans down feeling skin brushing the back of his knuckles before wrapping both set of fingers around Danny's cock feeling that thrill shooting through him again at how thick his friend was, breaking the kiss Jackson looked between them "Move."

"What." Danny frowned panting when the most they did was fumbling but damn it was good fumbling so far, he lifted his chest further back resting his weight on his hands and looked between them feeling his head drop a little. Fuck Jackson's fingers moved up to the tip of his cock before sliding right back down, he lifted his eyes to Jackson "Lose your jeans." Danny groaned the words when finger squeezed tighter yet he unfastened Jack's jeans quickly.

Damn that was quick, Jackson couldn't help the thought before his brain died when fingers slid in his jeans before they were being pushed down making him lift his hips and moved his hands to help when Danny's hard body pressed against his. He tugged on the denim but laughed when Jackson's hands bumped his "Yours first." Danny leaned further back resting on his hunches as gripped the waist band yanking them down. Jackson barely got his jean's off before he was up coming over his best friend and helping the denim that was caught around his thighs further down "Come on." how long was his friend going to take.

He was pushed back on his ass with Jackson straddling him and raised one eyebrow "Eger much Jacks." Danny kicked the jeans free while leaning forward biting on a hardened nub and wrapped his fingers around his best friends cock. He lowered his hip to Danny's feeling a groan rumbling deep in his chest at the contact of skin, it was hot, searing and Jackson hesitated a moment before dropping one hand to Danny's shoulder.

God why did he think if they did this Jackson would change, he was still damn bossy yet when a hand slapped his out the way he allowed it and moved his hands to corded thighs pulling him closer groaning softly as their cock brushed. He spread his fingers over the tips of their cock before sliding them down feeling pleasure "Fuck." Jackson moved his other hand to their cocks wrapping both hands around them slowly pumping, lifting his eyes to Danny's. They were low lidded and his cheeks where heavy with colour, his chest rose only fall quickly yet Jackson couldn't help but move his eyes over the ridges of the defined muscles finding he like this….really liked this "Fuck me."

Surprise made him lift his eyes to Jackson yet raised his hand pressing two fingers to the other man's bottom lip "Suck." He waited keeping his eyes locked with his best friend's and tapped on that slightly swollen bottom lip. He parted his lips moving his tongue forward wondering what it would be like to suck Danny's cock yet knew he wouldn't find out tonight, Jackson was feeling close already and they barely did anything. A tongue swirled around the tips of his fingers and Danny pushed the further in Jackson's mouth wishing it was his cock, finger squeezed on his cock drawing his hips up as he pulled his fingers back only to push them in again "Wet, nice and wet."

Jackson bit on the fingers feeling his lips kick up at the corners when Danny grinned; he sucked on the finger muffling a groan as hips lifted against his sliding their cocks together and suppressed a shiver as those finger left his lips. He moved his fingers over Jackson's chin and down the line of his throat leaning forward finding the short man's nipple again sucking as he swept his hand around to the small of Jackson's back before sliding down. His cheeks clenched but Jackson's couldn't help it, he moved his hands from their cocks to his best friends shoulders gripping slightly as a finger traced his entrance before pushing in slowly "Shit, that feels weird."

Danny eased his finger back before pushing again "Relax." He laughed the word knowing Jackson wouldn't be able to do that and felt fingers pull on his hair in retaliation yet he just pushed his finger forward again easing in slowly, very slowly. Jackson swallowed and moved his hips forward groaning when Danny's cock slid against his yet felt his breath catch when Danny's finger pushed in just a little, he pressed his cheek to the top of his best friends head as one hand moved to grip the back of the cushions. His finger was in to the first knuckle and Danny gave it a moment before pushing his finger deeper hearing Jacks breathing hitch "Relax." He moved his other hand to the man's cock giving it a squeeze as he stroked.

"Ugh just get on with it." The words where slightly breathily as he moved his hips forward pushing his cock up into Danny's fist before pulled them back feeling the fingers go deeper before it disappeared "Wha—"

The word died in Jackson's mouth but Danny just licked his way across his chest to his neglected nipple as he moved his hand faster rubbing his thumb around the head before pressing it into the slit, he did this trying to distract Jackson as he added another fingers starting to push them in. He didn't know whether to rock his hips up or keep them still as those fingers pushed deeper yet a groan left his mouth as his eyes slid closed when fingers tightened around his cock and a tongue turned to teeth. He bit down in the hardened nub to then sooth his tongue around it before sucking on it as his fingers went deeper, Danny groaned at how tight Jackson was and tried to control himself but found his fingers sliding all the way in.

His chest stuttered as he tried to take in air but Danny's finger felt weird inside him and when they moved he shivered parting his lips ready to speak yet forgot how to when Danny hit something, Jackson slid his hand that was on Danny's body down his back as he bit his own lip. He grinned at the strangled sound loving the twist where Jackson seemed unsure and pulled his fingers back before pushing them in slowly starting to scissor motion "You ok."

Jackson nodded moving his eyes to look at Danny's when his head tipped back "Yeah." He smirked but it faltered slightly when his best friend hit that spot again, his hips moved forward "Danny."

He raked his teeth over the curve of Jackson's ribs moving his hand from his cock "Get the condom." Danny kept up with the scissoring motion as the short man twisted his torso leaning towards the table grabbing the condom before dropping. Jackson drew in a shaky breathe picking the condom back up ignoring Danny's laugh and hit his shoulder pushing him back into the cushions making a small sound when those fingers pulled out.

"You should be lying down." He watched Jackson rip the package open and take out the condom ignoring him "It will be easier for you." Danny gasped the words when Jackson rolled the condom down his cock and cupped his balls. Jackson spread his thighs wider as Danny's move under his "We do it this way." He may be the bottom but in way was he going to be a chick about this and lay on his back "Ready." He rolled the taller man's ball once more before pulling his hand back.

He gripped slender hips "Jackson, it will hurt lessss…." Danny gripped those hips when his best friend did his own thing and lifted his hips as he gripped his cock lining it up before lowering his hips, he struggled to say anything as his cock was slowly sliding in Jackson. Hands soothed up his sides before sliding to cup his ass pulling the cheeks apart as Danny helped him take more, damn Jackson hissed slightly in pain finding that weird sensation coming back.

Fuck Danny was big.

Breath locked in his throat and he kneaded taunt globes as his cock was all the way in "Fuck." The sound managed to pass his lips, Danny lifted his head to look at his best friend who was biting his bottom lip "Relax." He moved one hand back to Jack's cock. He swallowed watching Danny through half lidded eyes keeping his hips still but dropped his hands to the taller man's shoulders as fingers stroked over his cock, Jackson groaned when teeth found his nipple again. He kept stroking Jackson's cock alternating between fast strokes to slow ones, and tightening at the base to twisting his hand on the slid up feeling muscles tightened around his cock making Danny groan fighting to keep his hips still.

Jackson rocked his hips, not lifting them but rocked them slightly as pleasure rose "Move." He whispered the word squeezing the taller man's shoulder to emphasize his point but Danny just shook his head moving one hand up to flick his nipple. Hips tried to lift but he gripped them keeping them still "Wait." Danny lifted his face to look at Jackson who just cut him a sharp look.

"I'm not a girl." Jackson gripped Danny's wrists lifting them off his hips as he raised them.

Danny twisted out of Jackson's hold and gripped his hips as they lowered make both men groan.

Their eyes met as Jackson lifted his hips again lowering them feeling the grip on his hips loosen slightly and he rested one hand on his best friend shoulder pulling his hips up again only to suck in a sharp breath when hips lifted up meeting his. Fuck this was hot, Danny groaned through his teeth as his jaw tensed and tipped his head back on the couch lifting his hips again when Jackson lowered them, he tugged on slender hips bringing Jackson closer changing the angle.

He brung his thighs closer feeling them tense every time he lifted his hips only to lower them but made a strange noise when Danny's cock hit that spot again, fuck that felt good, it had his hips lifting again only they were a fraction faster. He slid one hand up Jackson's side feeling muscles flexing and lifted his hip up groaning at how tight his best friend was knowing he hit Jackson's prostate when the shorter man made a soft noise as his body tensed.

Danny shifted his hips slightly on the cushion and that was it, they found their rhythm he lifted his hips thrusting up into Jackson as his lowered. He licked his bottom lip watching Danny as he moved on top of him finding his arousal growing and smirked resting both hands on his shoulders moving his hips faster groaning when that spot was hit again. He watched the other man moving over him as their rhythm picked up speed a little bit "Jackson." He couldn't stop the groaned name leaving his lips as hands slid down his chest.

He liked this, Jackson moved his hands back up and into dark hair pulling the man's head closer licking at his bottom lip before nipping it, and when Danny hit that spot again he panted against his best friends mouth as his lips parted further. Danny sucked on Jackson's bottom lip moving his hands to taunt ass cheeks kneading them while pulling them apart as he thrust up, finger tugged on his hair but he continued to suck on Jackson's bottom lip.

Pleasure was rising and Jackson had only just found the rhythm yet every time their hips met his cock would brush Danny's hard abs making his pleasure grow, he wasn't ready for it to end and dropped his hands to broad shoulders. His back hit the leather cushions making a slightly sound as Jackson braced his thighs wider lifting his hip only to drop them, Danny dropped his eyes watching the way his cock bobbed every time his hips moved.

"Fuck." Jackson tipped his head back as he moved one hand to grip the couch and lifted his hips before dropping them back down; he swallowed a groan as Danny's cock hit that spot continuously making him feel really good and lifted his hips again. Danny squeezed delved hips as he thrust up watching muscles rippling as they worked, he tipped his head back on the couch watching his best friend ride him and felt his balls drawing tight. Jackson lifted his head as he pushed his hips down "Fuck." He watched his best friend as he gripped the couch until his knuckles turned white as his hips pushed down again as a groan left his lips.

Danny didn't think he'd seen a more erotic sight in his life, the way Jackson's face was flushed and his eyes hazy as his muscles flex and bunched while his hips lifted before pushing back down slowly fucking himself.

Jackson swallowed as he moved his head until it was above Danny's as he lifted his hips again but closed his eyes on a moan when fingers wrapped around his hard cock "Fuck, so good." He had never felt like this with anyone else. Danny squeezed before pumping Jackson in time with their thrusting hips and swallowed hard as he felt muscles tighten on him "You look good." He watched Jackson smirk and felt his lips kicking up. Jackson moved his hips faster "I always look good." He moved his hands from the back of the couch to Danny's shoulders as he tipped his head back while closing his eyes "Fuck." He groaned the words feeling sensations building.

Danny swept his eyes down to Jackson's cock to see beads of pre-cum sliding down from the tip and squeezed his fingers tight as he thrust his hips up hearing Jackson gasped softly; he gripped his hip harder as he pumped faster. Jackson braced his thighs wider as he lifted his hips before pushing back down and lifted his head to look at Danny feeling his balls drawing tight "I…" he braced his forearms one the couch either side of the other man's head. Danny brushed his lips against Jackson as he thrust his hips up groaning at muscles clamping down on him "Guna cum." He whispered the words against Jackson's lips as he thrust up again.

Jackson dropped his forehead against Danny's as he gripped dark hair feeling his climax swept through him like a fire storm making him helpless to do anything but stare at his best friend as he came. Danny groaned as he thrust his hips up staring right back at Jackson as his balls drew tight and thrust once more before he came inside his best friend. Jackson's lips parted as he sucked in air when he felt Danny come inside him, he felt his cheeks heating but relaxed when the taller man did nothing but pant against his lips while looking at him. Danny watched Jackson smile which had his lips lifting because he rarely saw the man smile anymore and knew nothing had changed between them in a drastic way, he still had his Jacks.

Jackson dropped his hand to Danny's shoulder and continued to rest his forehead against the other man's feeling more relaxed and content then he had in a while, he didn't say anything but then he didn't have to. He didn't have to think about anything or worry if it was going to ruin their friendship because nothing would change between them and that made him smile.

They would be able to do this again which was fine with him; he still had his best friend just with an added benefit.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If I've missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
